coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7844 (13th April 2012)
Plot Audrey's apoplectic as she stares at the new sign. She promises David and Kylie they haven't heard the last of this. Lewis tries to calm her down. Sunita tells Karl that Stella's becoming suspicious about their relationship and it would be best if she handed in her notice. Karl's apologetic. Kylie instructs Owen to take down the "Audrey's" sign over the salon. David clearly has reservations but Kylie insists that they're doing the right thing. With Simon out of the way, Carla prepares a romantic meal for Peter. Simon and Leanne enjoy playing a game together. Leanne's sad when it's time for her to leave. She asks Ken if she can see Simon again. Ken's non-committal. Sunita tries to hand in her notice but Stella won't hear of it and promises to have a word with Karl for snapping at her. Sunita covers her guilt. When Audrey sees they've removed her name from the salon she's incandescent. She storms into the salon and remonstrates with David and Kylie. Grabbing a nail file, Audrey starts chipping the new sign off the window. Kylie calls the police. Ken asks Simon not to tell Peter that he's spent the afternoon with Leanne. Simon agrees to lie and Ken feels terrible. The police arrive and try to stop Audrey from vandalising the sign. Audrey accidentally shoves the policeman into the shampoo display. Tommy splashes out on a new TV. Tina tells him to stop wasting Jeff's money and save it for their future. Audrey is arrested on suspicion of criminal damage and assaulting a police officer. David and Lewis are horrified whilst Kylie's smug. Ken tells Leanne that sadly she can no longer see Simon as he's unwilling to betray Peter. Leanne's gutted. Audrey is driven away in the police car. Kylie's delighted but David feels terrible. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast *PC Pickering - Richard Heap Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Audrey's *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie calls the police after Audrey defaces David's salon sign with a nail file; Ken asks Simon to lie to Peter when he takes him home; and Tommy considers a long-term investment. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,170,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2012 episodes